


Unbidden

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Naruto, it had all been worth it.  </p><p>For Valentine's Day 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbidden

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : un-beta'd
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Naruto_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> **THIS WORK OF FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED TO ADULTFANFICTION.NET ON 14 FEBRUARY 2011 AND TO Y!GALLERY ON 19 FEBRUARY 2011.**

It hurt like a  _bitch_.  
  
Naruto stood with his hand cradling his bruised, swollen, throbbing jaw, stunned.  
  
He watched the redhead for signs that he would swing again, ready to block if he did.  
  
In retrospect, he could have simply shaken Gaara’s hand. He doubted the redhead’s reaction would have been anywhere near as volatile in that case. Naruto didn’t know at which point the breakdown in logic occurred. Could it be that the stunning combination of Gaara’s flawlessly pale, aching-to-be-marked skin, enchanting teal-green eyes, sexy mouth and perfect ass had finally shell-shocked the blond? That, coupled with Naruto’s passion for the reckless and occasional lack of impulse control?  
  
He wasn’t sure. What he did know was that one minute the two men were throat-deep in a kiss, and the next he’d been hit in the jaw with the force of a foul pitch.  
  
Had it been worth it? To feel that warm skin and racing pulse beneath his fingers, witness that confused, token resistance?  
  
Gaara had responded like he’d never been kissed before. The joining of their mouths was tentative, sensual. Naruto’s tongue slid teasingly along the seam of the redhead’s mouth, wetting those supple lips and gently prodding them apart. Naruto swallowed Gaara’s shallow breaths as he indulged himself in the decadent taste of Gaara’s ambrosia, cajoling the redhead’s hesitant tongue with his own. Gaara’s body trembled beneath the blond’s hand at the small of his back as it eased their bodies closer together. Then Gaara moaned into Naruto’s mouth, the sensation causing the blond to harden so swiftly his breath caught.  
  
Then suddenly, shockingly, Naruto was being shoved away and a second later, rocked by a right hook so powerful he thought his jaw had been dislocated.  
  
That kiss – that amazing, once-in- _two_ -lifetimes kiss – had been a heady, erotic contrast to the angry throbbing of his jaw and the nagging discomfort of his throwaway erection.  
  
But for Naruto, it had  _all_ been worth it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gaara stood in front of his blond friend, blushing and fuming. Adrenaline coursed through his trembling body, which rocked with each heaving breath. His hands were still clenched into tight fists at his sides.  
  
He wanted to turn and run as fast and as far away as he could. He wanted to stay and pummel the brazen shithead into the dirt.  
  
He wanted Naruto to kiss him some more.  
  
_Damn it._  He hated the conflict raging inside himself. Of all things, of all  _people_ , why did Naruto have to go and  _kiss_ _him?_  
  
And why the fucking hell did it have to feel so  _good?_  
  
God help him, he could still taste the blond in his mouth! And he realized with a full-body shudder that if he licked his lips he would probably be able to taste Naruto there as well… _oh, God_. He didn’t dare!  _Alright, get it together,_  Gaara admonished himself, squeeze-blinking his eyes.  _Get a fucking grip._  
  
He looked away. The memory of Naruto … _seizing_  him… it burned his brain. It had been so  _arousing_. Gaara was sure he would have come in his pants if Naruto had held on any longer. How had the blond gotten hold of him to begin with? Gaara didn’t know. The mechanics of the moment were, at best, hazy flashes of memory: Naruto’s bright, beautiful smile and those deep-blue-sea-blue eyes trained on him. And then he was standing inexplicably closer. And then there was a set of fingers gently gripping Gaara’s wrist, tugging him forward. Gaara hesitated, uncertain. And then there was the scent of Naruto filling his nostrils, the barest brush of lips against his, and a hand sliding around his waist. Gaara’s eyes slipping shut as new sensations destroyed his capacity for rational thought. A deliciously foreign taste invading his mouth…  
  
Then Gaara felt someone’s dick become very hard, very fast. He wasn’t sure which one of them it had been. It was Naruto’s reaction to it that  _finally_ set off an alarm in his brain. Shame prompted the redhead to forcefully extricate himself from the blond’s embrace. Anger prompted him to administer punishment.  
  
What right did Naruto have to do those things to him? To invade his personal space? To touch him in ways that could get the blond killed? Who gave the asshole permission to render him besieged by a full-body blush, his cock more animated in his pants than he’d ever remembered it being, and the tingling after-effect of the kiss still present in his belly?  
  
Gaara flexed the fist that smarted from the punch, and then looked at Naruto again. The blond was still standing there holding his jaw. He bore an adorably hopeful expression on a face now marred by the impact of Gaara’s right hook.  
  
Strangely, it inspired Gaara to want to take the idiot home and rehabilitate his face with a bag of frozen peas.  
  
_Son of a bitch._  One unbidden kiss from Naruto was rearranging his entire reality. _Now_ what the hell was he going to do?  
  
He should sock the audacious blond again, on principle.  
  
“Bastard”, he growled instead, then turned and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naruto sprang into action, taking off after Gaara with barely a thought. It didn’t matter how they’d come to be where they were, but there they were, and Naruto was anything but finished.

 


End file.
